


The Vault

by aroacejoot



Series: Force-Sensitives Have Daemons AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (that wont necessarily be relevant unless i write another chapter but i just feel yall should know), Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Aromantic Obi-Wan Kenobi, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Daemon Separation, Drabble, Force Suppression (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Have Daemons AU, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Same-Sex Daemons, the daemon separation is temporary i promise, vague dissociation/feelings of unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot
Summary: Padawan Kenobi wakes up after being captured during the Mandalorian Civil War. Something is wrong.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Daemon Character(s)
Series: Force-Sensitives Have Daemons AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960843
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	The Vault

**Author's Note:**

> We can all thank the New SW Canon discord for making this AU consume my every waking thought (and also for helping me write <3)

Obi-Wan’s head was pounding, which was honestly the only reason he even knew he was awake. 

Nothing felt real at the moment, not even himself. It was as though only the barest whisper of Obi-Wan Kenobi was present, the rest trailing off into an endless void, lost and unreachable. He felt hollow and foggy and bare and  _ alone _ . 

Alone was new. Technically, Obi-Wan had never truly been alone before. He’d always had crèchemates and teachers, fellow Jedi and novel acquaintances, his Master and Kai, and even if no one else was around or the company was unpleasant there was always--

Ben.   
  
Where was Ben?

Obi-Wan tried to focus, brow slowly furrowing as he attempted to pierce through the cotton haze with uncharacteristic difficulty. He couldn’t sense anything, couldn’t feel the Force or either of his bonds. But... surely that couldn’t be right. It was just the dull concussion he was nursing, clouding his mind, making it seem as though nothing was there when  _ really _ he was just too confused to reach properly.    
  
“Ben?” He tried aloud, “Master? ...Satine?” 

There was no response. 

With some difficulty, Obi-Wan peeled his eyes open. He might as well have left them closed, though, for all the good they did him. The dark cell was just as much of a void as the one behind his eyelids. 

It was only when he tried to turn his head that he noticed the restraints. His body was such a distant ache that he hadn’t registered the cold, tight metal until it dug painfully into his skin. 

_ Oh, right, I’ve been captured.  _

Now that Obi-Wan was more awake--if he could truly be considered conscious in this hollowed-out state--the fear began to seep in. Because something was Wrong. Deeply, fundamentally,  _ painfully _ Wrong. And once he became aware of the feeling, it hit in full. 

_ Where is Ben?  _

The inky, heavy darkness refused to reveal any miraculous, owl-like shapes, no matter how rapidly he blinked or how frantically he searched the blackness in front of him. Nor could he feel anything but the muted burn of raw wrists as he twisted--Ben always pinched when hiding in his tunic--and the slow, strange agony spreading from deep within his being.

_ Where is Ben?  _

Obi-Wan tried to call out to his daemon, but was met with only the muffled, too-quiet echo of his own hoarse voice as it bounced fruitlessly against the metal walls and empty air. The pain was worse now. More certain. 

_ WHERE IS BEN? _

The rational part of him would have screamed that it was probably unwise to hyperventilate in such a small space when oxygen might be limited, but Obi-Wan’s blind and primal panic had long since taken over. No amount of air could have helped him breathe as he clawed desperately for his bonds, for the Force, for his own  _ soul  _ and found absolutely nothing. 

_ WHEREISBENWHEREISBENWHEREISBENWHEREISBENWHEREISBEN _

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Bad and Duchess-Protecting Padawans Get Put in the Mando Sarcophagus to Atone for Their Sins
> 
> note: Ben settled as an elf owl on Melida/Daan. Kai is Qui-Gon's golden eagle daemon and their name comes from the word for "life" in Dai Bendu (the Jedi conlang that ghostwriterofthemachine, losingletters, and I have been working on in the "Pragmatics of the Jedi" series.)


End file.
